<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you and i who shine by tmwshj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788909">you and i who shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj'>tmwshj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing, Swearing, gongtang, heartbroken!seongmin, strangers to something more, tired!taeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some memories are made under the dazzling spotlight, while some memories are made under a mere streetlamp.</p><p>in which taeyoung and seongmin ditch prom together in a rather… unconventional way.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>title from treasure – bling like this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you and i who shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLLOOOO i don't have anything to say except Gongtang Slow-dancing. thank you for coming to my ted-talk. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung tapped his foot along to the shitty playlist blaring from the dingy gynasium’s speakers, humming along to some 2000s hit song as he held a red solo cup containing fruit punch (at least he thinks it’s fruit punch) a tad bit too tightly in one hand. red and purple spotlights shone and illuminated the otherwise pitch-black room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the gymnasium reeked of old gym socks and he swore a senior class snuck in to replace the fruit punch with some sort of cheap alcohol they probably found in the supermarket down the street. taeyoung sucked in a breath, regretting all the decisions he had made which led him up to this very moment – standing in the school’s gymnasium, wearing a suit that he stole from his dad’s closet and very close to throwing up his lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes, he was at prom,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also known as the most overrated high school event. ever.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“taeyoung! you should attend prom with me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“hyeongjun, i told you. no.” taeyoung deadpanned, rolling his eyes at his over-enthusiastic best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh come on! it’ll be fun! plus, do you really want to miss out on the best night of your life?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“oh you big baby! i don’t care, you’re coming with me, even if you like it or not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you just want me to play wingman for you and my cousin, don’t you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“… yeah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>taeyoung sighed. why was he still playing wingman for hyeongjun and minhee when he already knew that the two idiots were head over heels for each other? but… then again, he wouldn’t want to miss the moment when his usually intimidating cousin professes his undying love for the smaller, curly-haired boy, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hyeongjun jumped into taeyoung’s arms, engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug. “thank you youngtae!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>taeyoung wouldn’t regret this, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung took a whiff of the musty gymnasium and gagged (it really did smell like old socks). he took a quick sip of the supposed fruit punch he was holding, only for his throat to start burning as he realised he must have taken the seniors’ alcohol by mistake. (he spat it out in a nearby garbage bag.) basically, taeyoung was simply not having a good time, in any way, shape or form. also, this suit was really scratchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“taeyoung-ah, wanna dance?” hyeongjun called out to him from the middle of the dance floor. taeyoung merely gave the latter a forced smile, shaking his head politely. hyeongjun shoots him an ‘okay’ sign, giving him a reassuring smile before heading back to the centre of the gymnasium. taeyoung swore he saw hyeongjun grab minhee’s hand, but he was just too groggy to comprehend anything at this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>but good for hyeongjun and minhee</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he threw the half-empty cup into the garbage bag and decided to call it a night, making his way through the crowd of sweaty teenagers and middle-aged teachers who definitely drank too much of the seniors’ alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he was a mere three steps away from the exit, when he crashed into something. or rather, someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ouch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung felt his butt turn sore as he fell down, groaning in pain as he looked to see another boy on the ground next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“dude, what the hell?” the other boy cursed. taeyoung squinted at the darkness of the gymnasium, but was unable to make out who the other boy was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry.” taeyoung squeaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he heard the other boy scoff under his breath, getting up from the floor and dusting off his suit before storming out of the gymnasium. taeyoung, head still fuzzy (not from the alcohol! the gymnasium was just THAT stuffy), scrambled to his feet and chased after the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he crashed through the doors of the gymnasium into the school’s parking lot, the clean night air a stark contrast to that of the gymnasium. he looked around the parking lot, only to see a few cars parked sparsely, and a small silhouette of a boy walking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey!” taeyoung shouted at the top of his lungs, too tired to even think at this point. he really should’ve stayed home tonight. he even missed the season finale of grey's anatomy for this shit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the boy turned around swiftly, his facial features illuminated by a streetlamp. taeyoung squinted at his face, finally making him out to be someone from his literature class – seonghyun was it? or was it seongwu? seong… what was it again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung ran towards the boy, the cool night air making him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“um… sorry about what happened back there. just wanted to apologise.” taeyoung said meekly, not daring to make eye contact with the shorter boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>a sniffle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung’s eyes widened as looked up from the asphalt road, only to see the boy… crying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the smaller boy had his bangs covering his eyes, but that didn’t stop taeyoung from noticing how red the latter’s eyes were, and it definitely made the tear streaks that ran down the boy’s face a lot more visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there was a silence, a heartbeat, as taeyoung stared at the boy who was trying to stop crying in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he didn’t know what to do. his mind was a mess, and all taeyoung wished to do in that moment was to get home, take off this suit and huddle up in his sheets to watch grey's anatomy. but he guessed that won’t be happening so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey, you okay?” taeyoung whispered ever so quietly, bending over slightly to lock eyes with the smaller boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the boy cleared his throat, his voice coming out hoarse as he began, “taeyoung, right? you’re from literature, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the boy’s voice, although still shaky, came out firm, and was brimming with some sort of unsolicited rage. taeyoung was taken aback, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, yeah, i am. your name…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s seongmin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there was another silence. this time, taeyoung could feel the awkward tension cut through the still night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you want to talk about it? you know, get it off your chest and shit. we won’t be seeing each other anymore after today anyways, since we’ve graduated and all.” taeyoung asked, slightly intimidated by seongmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin let out a breath he was holding and looked up to the night sky, as if he was hesitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know what? sure, i want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the two boys settled down at a bench in the parking lot, looking out to practically nothing other than a few parked cars and some pigeons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin didn’t start speaking immediately, and taeyoung simply waited, basking in the cool breeze that made him feel thankful for his blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin laughed bitterly. “so taeyoung, simply put, i got my heart broken. during prom! of all times… i got my heart broken on what was supposed to be the best night of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>not what he was expecting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>taeyoung’s dumbfounded. “uh, that must really suck, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin laughed a lot more whole-heartedly now. taeyoung thought it was one of the prettiest laughs he had ever heard. “yes taeyoung. that did really suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin sighed for the nth time that night. “i got dumped by my shithead of a boyfriend. and you know who he dumped me for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin looked over at taeyoung with an expectant glint in his eyes, only to realise that taeyoung was technically a complete stranger, and in fact, wouldn’t know who seongmin’s boyfriend dumped him for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin scoffed. “he dumped me for my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if taeyoung’s head wasn’t empty before, it was definitely empty now, as his mind goes blank at the unexpected plot development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wow… tell me more.” taeyoung nudged, hoping he wasn’t prying too much into a stranger’s business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh… where do i begin… well, it started with him not wanting to pick me up from my house for prom. that shit stung like a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung nodded along, wincing at the feeling of seongmin’s heartbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“apparently, he went to pick up my best friend instead, who lied to me, by the way. he told me he was taking his mom’s car to the school, but apparently not, because his mom was my boyfriend. is that incest or nah?” seongmin rambled, kicking at the pebbles at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung laughed. “nah, i don’t think that’s incest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well, shit. you know what it is though? the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung doubled over with laughter at seongmin’s unexpected sass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that isn’t even the worst part. so he told me to meet me at the school right? and this bitch had the nerve to not even show up to where we decided to meet and even ignored </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>my calls and messages.” seongmin pulled out his phone (which had a cracked screen that seemed pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and showed taeyoung his texts with his ex-boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i found him and my best friend making out near the lockers after they started playing the cheesy 2000s music. and you know what? i was so mad, that now that i think about it, they may have been making out at </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>locker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin was practically fuming at this point, and taeyoung tried his best to comfort him, patting his back in an attempt to calm him down. but, if he were being honest, seongmin’s angry face was kind of funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung stifled a laugh. “so, what did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin looked at taeyoung, an indifferent expression on his face. “i slapped them both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung’s eyes widened before he let out a hearty laugh. “that’s good. it’s what a cheater and a backstabbing bitch deserves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the two boys shared a chuckle before settling down into a silence again, except this time, it felt strangely comfortable. taeyoung wasn’t sure what time it was, but he guessed it was around 9.30 in the evening, hearing how the music from inside the gymnasium had changed into a slow ballad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, it must be the last dance of the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s a shame really,” seongmin spoke up, talking to no one in particular. “i was really looking forward to dancing with him tonight. i even practised beforehand because i didn’t want to fuck up my last dance of high school, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung didn’t respond immediately, pondering for a moment. “look,” he began, clearing his throat, “i know we just met like… thirty minutes ago. okay, not met, since we technically met two years ago, but like we only started speaking thirty minutes ago…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“dude, you’re rambling. what’s your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung averted eye contact with seongmin, swallowing. he didn’t know what’s gotten into him when the words left his mouth – “do you want to dance with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung didn’t dare to look at seongmin. what was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>? seongmin was a complete stranger, and here he was, asking him to dance. what in the everliving </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kim taeyoung?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he heard seongmin’s breath hitch, and then some shuffling next to him. taeyoung was currently thinking of fifty possible ways he could get out of this situation, change his name, get on a plane and migrate to another country. he heard switzerland was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time of year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i’ll dance with you. why not, right? we won’t be seeing each other after tonight anyways.” seongmin said casually, getting up from the bench and holding out his hand to taeyoung. “shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung was starting to think seongmin might have drunk some of the seniors’ alcohol (seongmin did not). shrugging, he took seongmin’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, i can’t dance, by the way.” taeyoung muttered sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“same. why do you think i practised, dumbass?” seongmin joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the two boys awkwardly swayed to the faint music coming from the gymnasium, with seongmin guiding them both underneath a streetlamp, the blinding glow being their faux spotlight. it was only then when taeyoung actually took in the features of the shorter boy. seongmin had his bangs dangling limply, and his eye make-up was slightly smudged, probably from the crying. however, that didn’t take away taeyoung’s attention from the smaller boy’s sparkling eyes, how large and full of unspoken emotion they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you have a mole on your nose.” taeyoung blurted out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay, kim taeyoung? you have officially disappointed everyone who has ever loved you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i know. it’s ugly.” seongmin lamented, hand leaving taeyoung’s shoulder to prod at the beauty mark on his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what? no it isn’t. it’s pretty. it suits you.” taeyoung replied, and he genuinely meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin smiled. “thank you, i guess. no one’s really told me that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m glad to be the first one then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>before their slow dance could come to an end, cold droplets of water started falling from the sky. as dark patches formed on the surrounding asphalt and concrete, the two boys untangled themselves from each other, looking up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s raining, we’d better find shelter.” taeyoung stated, taking off his blazer to hold over his head. seongmin followed suit, and started walking towards a nearby bus stop. as the two boys got under the shelter, a clap of thunder rang through the sky, followed by the rain falling heavier and heavier. taeyoung checked the clock hanging from the bus stop – </span>
  <em>
    <span>10.26PM</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey, do you have a ride home?” taeyoung asked, hanging his blazer over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin’s eyes widened. “no… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was supposed to be my ride home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung checked the bus schedule – the last bus was supposed to come at 10.30.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know, if you don’t mind, you could come and crash at my place for the night? i’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind.” taeyoung suggested, eyeing seongmin warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seongmin looked up at taeyoung, at his phone, then at the clock. “you know what? sure. i’ll just text my mom real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay, cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the two boys waited together at the bus stop for taeyoung’s bus home, letting the heavy pitter-patter of rain fill the silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>within minutes, the bus turned into their street, the bright LED lights making the bus stand out from the otherwise dark road. taeyoung let seongmin board first, before getting on as well. the bus was empty and pin-drop quiet, the gentle thudding of raindrops tapping on the windows. the two boys sat together, shifting uncomfortably as they tried to make themselves comfortable in their dress pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey seongmin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you happen to like grey's anatomy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh my god, yes. i can’t believe i missed out on the season finale for this shitty event.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“same. do you want to watch it with me later? i don’t think i can wait till morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hell yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>taeyoung still wasn’t a big fan of prom. never will be, he thought. however, what could have been the worst night of his life, became a little bit better — all because he met a boy who was also having the worst night of his life. albeit, much worse than he could ever imagine. looking back, he made all sorts of bad decisions that night – comforting a crying stranger in the middle of a parking lot, offering to dance with said stranger… hell, even inviting said stranger to spend the night and watch an episode of grey's anatomy! but strangely enough, it all worked out in the end, all because that stranger happened to be seongmin – someone who was completely different, yet so similar to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they told each other that they wouldn’t be seeing each other ever again after tonight. but something in taeyoung thought (and wished) that they would see each other a little more than they had expected for a long time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! kudos and comments are much appreciated &lt;3</p><p>twt - <a href="https://twitter.com/shjIuvr">shjIuvr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>